


【元朔】逃跑

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Summary: 徐均朔做好了准备要逃跑。
Relationships: 元朔
Kudos: 29





	【元朔】逃跑

郑棋元本来是打算喝醉了酒回家去。  
才想起徐均朔放假了，估计又要念叨他喝酒了，大家都说他怕他的侄子像怕媳妇一样，不敢多喝酒，不敢多抽烟。郑棋元自己也很嫌弃自己身上的烟味酒味。站在家门口踌躇了一会，又在小区里兜两圈，觉得自己身上的味儿散了，这才上楼，刚摸到门把手就被敲晕了。  
徐均朔搂着郑棋元进门，他怎么看起来很瘦还这么重，好家伙，他都要被压倒了，也不知道刚刚敲那一下疼不疼，听声音挺疼的。  
嘶。  
对不起叔叔啦。  
徐均朔把顾易给他整来的手铐给郑棋元拷上了，然后一直给郑棋元揉他的后脑勺，一面试着吻他薄薄的，抿成一条线的嘴唇。有点干巴巴的，但是他的嘴唇也很干，郑棋元能不能也开眼看看他，帮他润一润呢？  
答案是不会。  
郑棋元觉得自己昏的厉害，想睁开眼实在是费力，身上承着一个成年男孩的重量，嘴唇被舔舐，被啃咬。他下意识挣扎，双手被束缚了。  
“郑迪你醒了？”徐均朔停下动作，撑着他的肩膀笑，好像叫他起床一样普通。  
“朔朔你这是干嘛？”郑棋元声音有些激动，他着急了。  
哈，郑棋元着急了。徐均朔什么也不说，只是在郑棋元生气和谴责的目光里脱掉自己的衣服，光溜溜的站在郑棋元眼前，耳朵红透了但是脸上还是笑着的。然后走过去骑在郑棋元勃起的裆部上。  
原来他的叔叔对他也能勃起，还不差嘛。  
“朔朔我求求你，不要这样好不好。”  
徐均朔已经把他的裤拉链拉开，摸上去的手法生涩，歪打正着靠着自己自慰没几次的傻逼经验，把郑棋元越摸越大。他舔舔嘴唇后悔自己没多扩张一会，好像润滑还在茶几上吧。  
“徐均朔！”  
“润滑我已经做好了。”徐均朔把湿漉漉粘着前液的手往郑棋元的衬衣上擦，搂住他的肩膀。“可是我没想到叔叔这么大。”  
“徐均朔你快点停下，我可以当做什么也没有发生。”  
徐均朔指头往自己后穴里探，唔了几句，软着腿去摸了茶几上的润滑，给郑棋元浇了一通，扶着肩膀往下坐，戳了几下都滑开了，他干脆握住，一鼓作气的坐下去，扶不住一下子顶到最里面，徐均朔自己都傻掉了。  
又疼又涨又满，他射了一堆黏糊糊的龌龊玩意儿在郑棋元的衬衣上。  
郑棋元仰头喘息着，难以置信的看着他。  
徐均朔得意死了。  
踩着冰凉凉的地板，扶着郑棋元的肩膀慢慢的自己上上下下的动起来了，慢慢的徐均朔就得趣了，郑棋元喘的厉害，红着眼眶瞪着他，好像要把他吃了。  
这样就很好，徐均朔想。  
郑棋元脑子里像一团浆糊，徐均朔撑着他的肩膀骑他，喘的好听的要命。可是他没想到小孩会用这种方法去确认爱。  
小孩明显找到了那个爽的要死要活点，又不敢碰，碰到了浑身打哆嗦，腿都软了。伏在他身上喘一口气，又动一会。他腰不好，郑棋元担心他受不了。果不其然小孩累的迷迷糊糊的趴在他肩上，已经射了第二回。没力气抽身，还含着他不放。  
过了一会儿徐均朔撑起身子，想要抽身，还对着郑棋元说了一句多谢款待。  
结果一个没扶住徐均朔给郑棋元一个顶胯顶的魂都丢了。软绵绵的塌在郑棋元身上喘气。  
“郑……郑迪…”  
没大没小，郑棋元在心里想，这个小鬼头干嘛没大没小的，干嘛这样好这样可爱，又干嘛这样不自知呢？  
郑棋元的顶胯又凶又猛，徐均朔已经射不出东西了，交合处一块湿漉漉黏黏糊糊的，他不自觉的眼泪都流出来了，呜呜的哭着，泪眼朦胧的望着郑棋元又委屈又难过，他想吻他往下撇的嘴角，告诉他不要生气了，朔朔再也不无理取闹了。待会就走。可是他又不敢。  
好不容易郑棋元凉凉的把精液全部给他了。他已经没有力气了，趴在他身上喘气，郑棋元的胸口和他的胸口起伏都很大。他可以听见郑棋元的心跳咚咚咚，咚咚咚，咚咚咚。  
就像他当初表白的时候，他也是，咚咚咚，咚咚咚，咚咚咚。郑棋元说不行，他问郑棋元喜欢他吗，郑棋元抿着嘴不说话。  
现在郑棋元也难受了，可是他又舍不得了。他只能一遍一遍的说对不起，等自己能起身了，捡起地上的衣服准备穿。  
“不处理……会肚子疼，朔朔…”郑棋元的声音哑的厉害，看着他。  
徐均朔现在还不能好好的站，姿势有点怪异，向他鞠躬。  
“对不起，叔叔。钥匙在这里，我收拾完准备出门之前会塞到你手上。”  
于是徐均朔从他的小房间里拉出他的小小行李箱，手上抱着郑棋元送给他的超大熊猫玩偶，飞快的在把钥匙给了郑棋元之后跑掉了。  
火车站离郑棋元这里不远，徐均朔拉着拖杆箱心急如焚。排了长长的队取票，好不容易在人挤人的安检入口排上队，被人拉住了手。  
“徐均朔，你和我回家。”  
“郑迪……我…我不回去……再说了我花钱买了火车票……”  
“我报销。”  
郑棋元不管不顾，拉着他一路走出火车站往车里一塞。  
“你没得跑了。”


End file.
